Notes
by NeverGetNakedInYourShower
Summary: Draco and Hermione passing notes in class.


**A/N: **For the QLFC, round nine. My pairing was Dramione. E&amp;R!

* * *

**Hello Granger.**

_Hello Malfoy._

**I thought you weren't going to call me Malfoy?**

_I thought you weren't going to call me Granger?_

**Touche. What are you doing?**

_Paying attention. As should you._

**Eh, no one ever pays attention to the old hag.**

_But it might show up on the NEWTs_

**NEWTs aren't until next year.**

_Every year counts towards it._

**Whatever. Want to meet up tonight again?**

_I can't. I'm studying tonight_

**For your NEWTs?**

_No, something else._

**For what?**

_I can't tell you._

**But I'm your boyfriend.**

_Don't say that, Draco._

**Why? It's true and you know it.**

_Because you aren't._

**But I am.**

_Fine it's true and I love you._

**I love you too.**

_I know you do that's why you started to date me._

**No you started to date me because I am irresistible.**

_That is not true Malfoy and you know it._

**Don't call me Malfoy... Granger.**

_I'll only call you Malfoy when I'm mad at you, okay?_

**But how can you get mad at me? I'm irresistible remember?**

_No you are not!_

**You know I am.**

_Fine you are. To me at least._

**There's the Granger I know and love.**

_Hermione!_

**Hermione, right. Old habits are hard to break.**

_Well break it!_

**Ok, ok! So what are you studying for again?**

_I can't tell you. It's between Harry, Ron and I._

**Ugh, Weasel and Potty.**

_Don't call them that._

**Fine, Ron and Harry.**

_Thank you._

**One of them is going to fall for you and you're going to break my heart.**

_No they won't. Ron's gay and Harry loves Ginny._

**Weasley is gay!?**

_Ron, and yess, shh I wasn't suppose to tell._

**But I have to spread this around.**

_You can't! Promise me._

**But...**

_Draco Malfoy, you promise me you won't tell or I will break up with you right now!_

**Okay fine. I promise.**

_Thank you, once again._

**Well, if I didn't I would lose my Honey-baby.**

_I won't actually break up with you. I love too much._

**Wow. That was low. Can we talk about names again?**

_I guess if you really want to. It just unsettles me that..._

**You're seventeen and pregnant?**

_Yes. Now shut up, someone might see this!_

**Please can we just choose already?**

_I've decided something._

**That it can be Scorpius?**

_No. I'll choose for a girl and you'll choose for a boy._

**Okay fine, Scorpius. You?**

_Hmm... Rose._

**I like it.**

_Thank you._

* * *

**How are you and the baby doing?**

_About that..._

**Yes?**

_Well.._

**Yes?**

_There are two._

**Two?**

_Two babies._

**Two babies?**

_Yes. Twins!_

**Twins.**

_Yes, Draco, I'm having twins!_

**Twins. We're having twins. I'm going to be a father twice.**

_Yes two for the price of one!_

**Twins. Wow. Do you know the gender?**

_Yes, I do. The doctor told me._

**What is it.**

_Boy and a girl._

**Cool! We both get to use our names!**

_Yeah, we do! I didn't realize that._

**We should pay attention.**

_What's wrong?_

**Wrong? Nothing. Why?**

_You want us to pay attention. What are you hiding?_

**It's just-** The rest was burnt.

_Now we're off of that topic, Rose Hermione Malfoy and Scorpius Draco Malfoy._

**Rose and Scorpius.**

_It's sounds good together._

**As does Hermione and Draco.**

_Malfoy and Granger._

**Malfoy and Malfoy.**

_We aren't married yet._

**As soon as we get out of school.**

_Uh-huh. As soon as we do._

* * *

**Love, I have something else to tell you.**

_Something else!_

**He made me take it.**

_Who made you take what._

**The Dark Lord made me take the Dark Mark.**

_But, Draco, you're so young._

**That's not all.**

_What?_

**He gave me a job.**

_What is it?_

**I don't think I can tell you.**

_Draco, please!_

**Okay. He told me to kill someone.**_  
_

_Kill someone?! Who?!  
_

**Uh...**

_Draco!_

**Dumbledore.**

_What?!_

**The Dark Lord ordered me to kill Dumbledore.**

_You're not going to do it right?_

**I have to.**

_But Draco..._

**He'll kill me and my parents if I don't!**

_But you can't kill someone! You're only sixteen._

**I'm sorry, Hermione. Don't you understand?**

_I understand, but Dumbledore! If you have to I'll be there with you._

**No Hermione. You can't. You won't like it. Don't.**

_I will be sad but I have to stand by you. But maybe there is another way. Any other way._

**Ha! Not unless we kill the Dark Lord.**

_Still._

**No. And don't come.**

_You can't make me not!_

**I'll break up with you.**

_You wouldn't._

**Yes I would. I don't need you there.**

_I wouldn't feel right not there._

**Someone will kill you if you come!**

_Okay, I'm not coming._

**Thank you.**

* * *

_I'm coming._

**Passing notes to me? Naughty.**

_I'm coming._

**Huh?**_  
_

_When you have to kill..._

**No!**

_I have to, Draco. I just have to._

**You can't!**

_You can't stop me._

**Oh, yes I can.**

_Was that a threat?_

**Not exactly.**

_Not exactly?_

**We should get back to class.**

_No Draco Malfoy! Were you threatening me!?_

**I just don't want to hurt you.**

_Oh. Okay then. I'm coming._

**Don't, please.**

_I'll die if I do, I'll die if I don't what's the difference?_

**You won't die if don't come.**

_Yes I will. I'm dying Draco._

_Draco?_

**You're dying?**

_I'm sorry. I only have a week. I'm sick from the babies._

**No, I love you.**

_Well, we should get back to class._

**Okay. I just can't let go.**

_You have to. I love you._

**I love you, Hermione.**


End file.
